War On The Horizon
by Vapor123
Summary: Brindlekit is born into MumbleClan, a strong Clan that had thrived the longest than any other Clan. Ever since she was born, she saw colors- more colors than any other cat in her Clan has seen. As she grows up, there is a great catastrophe, a war brewing on the horizon. A war that no Clan in her time has ever seen.


_**MumbleClan**_

**Leader: **Streamstar: Small pale blue-grey tom with blue eyes and ripple tabby markings

**Deputy: **Robinivy: Old dark ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes and black front paws

**Medicine Cat: **Brightsplash: White she-cat with golden tabby patches and dark amber eyes

Warriors

Lizardnose: Pale grey tom with bright green eyes

Tallfeather: Long-haired black-and-brown she-cat with yellow eyes

Nettleshade: Dark grey tom with white underfur and bright, pale blue eyes

Moosefur: Large dark brown tabby tom with pale underfur and amber eyes

Yarrowcloud: Cream-and-white she-cat with pale green eyes

Goosewing: White she-cat with green eyes

Nighttail: Dark grey tom with a black tail and green eyes

Tigerstream: Dark ginger tabby tom with amber eyes

Apprentices

Snakepaw: Brown mackeral-tabby tom with blue eyes. Mentored by Tallfeather

Oakpaw: Pale brown tabby tom with green eyes and black ears. Mentored by Moosefur

Elders

Splashfur: Tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

Volestone: Dark brown (almost black) tom with lighter stripes and green eyes

Cindertip: White tom with a pale grey tail-tip, grey ears and blue eyes

Queens + Kits

Maplesplash: Pale ginger-and-white tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Mother of Nettleshade's kits. (Pigeonkit: White she-cat with very small amounts of pale grey and blue eyes. Bearkit: Black tom with green eyes. Mallowkit: White she-cat with yellow eyes. Smokekit: Grey-and-black she-cat with green eyes)

Eaglestreak: Brown tabby she-cat with white legs and green eyes. Mother of Moosefur's kits. (Brindlekit: Pale dusty-brown tabby she-cat with green eyes. Fleckkit: Brown tom with lighter flecks, white underfur and amber eyes)

Mates/Offspring/Kin

Splashfur - Cindertip (Parents of Maplesplash and Brightsplash)

Snakepaw - Oakpaw (Siblings)

Maplesplash - Nettleshade (Parents of Mallowkit, Bearkit, Redkit, and Smokekit)

Vinefur - Moosefur (Parents of Brindlekit and Fleckkit)

Lizardnose - Tallfeather (Mates)

Tigerstream - Yarrowcloud (Mates)

_FrigidClan_

**Leader: **Thawstar: Mottled grey tom with dark green eyes and darker underfur

**Deputy: **Pricklepelt: Spiky-furred black-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

**Medicine Cat: **Shellstreak: Pale grey tom with white streaks in fur and green eyes

**Medicine Cat Apprentice: **Sparrowpaw: Dusty-brown tabby tom with bright blue eyes

Warriors

Cloudgorse: Dark grey-and-white she-cat with green eyes

Dawnfoot: Cream tabby she-cat with pale yellow eyes

Softflurry: Agile white she-cat with soft fur and amber eyes

Weaseljump: Muscular brown tom with pale amber eyes

Frostwhisker: White tom with green eyes

Snowholly: Pale grey-and-white tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

Littlefrost: Black tom with white legs and green eyes

Poolfall: Light grey tabby tom with white patches of fur and dark blue eyes

Yellowtail: White she-cat with a golden, tabby-striped tail and yellow eyes

Apprentices

Peonypaw: Pale ginger tabby she-cat with faint markings, white paws and blue eyes

Spottedpaw: Speckled, grey tom with a white chest and green eyes

Gingerpaw: Ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes

Elders

Badgertail: Black tom with a stubby tail and yellow eyes

Queens + Kits

Flowerpetal: Cream tabby she-cat with green eyes. Mother of Thawstar's Kits. (Stonekit: Grey tom with green eyes. Darkkit: Black tom with very dark grey splashes and amber eyes. Stripekit: Cream she-cat with distinct tabby markings and green eyes)

Mates/Offspring/Kin

Flowerpetal - Thawstar (Parents of Dawnfoot, Stonekit, Darkkit, and Stripekit)

Peonypaw - Spottedpaw - Gingerpaw (Siblings)

Badgertail (Father of Littlefrost)

Softflurry - Poolfall (Mates)

Shellstreak - Yellowtail (Mates)

_**WillowClan**_

**Leader: **Eveningstar: Pale grey-brown she-cat with slightly darker legs and pale amber eyes

**Deputy: **Wolfstrike: Grey-brown tabby tom with dark amber eyes

**Medicine Cat: **Blackleg: White tom with black legs and yellow eyes

Warriors

Fawnshadow: Reddish-brown she-cat with white paws and pale green eyes

Firebreeze: Dark ginger tabby tom with amber eyes

Rosethorn: White she-cat with spiky fur and brilliant green eyes

Torrentcreek: Dark blue-grey tom with dark blue eyes

Silverflight: Silver tabby tom with green eyes

Crowbranch: Black tom with bright green eyes

Curlheart: Grey tom with curly fur and amber eyes

Dapplerock: Pale calico she-cat with yellow-green eyes

Brookrunner: Grey-brown she-cat with white legs and yellow eyes

Apprentices

Specklepaw: Spotted grey tom with blue eyes. Mentored by Fawnshadow

Pinepaw: Dark brown tabby tom with pale yellow eyes. Mentored by Brookrunner

Elders

Lightningstripe: Very pale ginger tabby tom with yellow eyes

Mouseflower: Dark dusty-brown she-cat with green eyes

Queens + Kits

Snailfur: Light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes. Mother of Firebreeze's kit. (Copperkit: Dark reddish-brown tabby tom with amber eyes.)

Blossompatch: Brown-and-cream tabby she-cat with green eyes. Mother of Wolfstrike's kits. (Ramkit: Brown-and-cream tabby tom with dark amber eyes. Palekit: Pale grey-brown tom with green eyes. Dewkit: Pale grey she-cat with white underfur and amber eyes)

Mates/Offspring/Kin

Eveningstar (Mother of Brookrunner and Dapplerock)

Firebreeze - Fawnshadow (Siblings)

Firebreeze - Snailfur (Parents of Copperkit)

Wolfstrike - Blossompatch (Ramkit: Brown-and-cream

Fawnshadow - Curlheart (Parents of Specklepaw and Pinepaw)

Crowbranch - Blackleg - Rosethorn (Siblings)

_**CrescentClan**_

**Leader: **Stormstar: Dark grey tom with green eyes

**Deputy: **Finchface: Pale ginger tom with yellow eyes

**Medicine Cat:** Ferntuft: Golden tabby tom with tufted ears and green eyes

**Medicine Cat Apprentice: **Tawnypaw: Golden she-cat with pale amber eyes

Warriors

Fennelpelt: Thin light brown she-cat with amber eyes

Minnowflicker: Very pale grey she-cat with blue eyes

Hillclaw: Pale cream tabby tom with green eyes

Rabbitfeather: Dark brown-and-grey tom with blue eyes and white tail-tip

Dogfang: Huge black-and-white tom with amber eyes

Swanflight: White she-cat with small amounts of pale brown and green eyes

Gannetlight: Pale ginger-and-white tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Whitetail: White tom with amber eyes

Swiftfall: Dark ginger tom with bright blue eyes

Apprentices

Sheeppaw: Black-and-white tom with dark amber eyes

Elders

Queens + Kits

Patchface: Black-and-white she-cat with green eyes. Mother of Dogfang's kits. (Pipitkit: Mottled brown she-cat with pale green eyes. Mottlekit: Mottled dark grey tom with amber eyes)

Shinefur: Golden she-cat with one white paw and yellow eyes. Mother of an unknown tom's kits. (Lionkit: Very small golden tom with thick fur and green eyes. Petalkit: Tortoiseshell tabby she-cat with pale yellow eyes.)

Starlingwind: Black she-cat with green eyes. Mother of an unknown tom's kits. (Sunkit: Ginger she-cat with green eyes. Heavykit: Big white tom with pale green eyes. Frostkit: White she-cat with dark amber eyes.)

Mates/Offspring/Kin

Fennelpelt - Ferntuft (Parents of Tawnypaw)

Swanflight - Gannetlight - Whitetail (Siblings)

Swiftfall - Gannetlight (Mates)

Shinefur (Mother of Lionkit and Petalkit)

Dogfang - Patchface (Parents of Sheeppaw, Pipitkit, Mottlekit)

_WARRIOR CODE_

1: Cats may not have any romantic relations with cats from another Clan. Breaking this rule will result in exile of both cats, execution of one, or death to all kits born to a betraying female.

2: Medicine Cats may have mates, however, female medicine cats may not have kits. Breaking this rule will result in exile to the offspring.

3: Speaking out against a leader is forbidden. Breaking this rule will result in apprentice duties, exile, or execution to the traitor cat or one family member. Depends on the severity of the crime.

4: Deputies may not step down from their rank, unless if they are either killed or lost the ability to fight. Breaking this rule will result in exile.

5: Kits will be made apprentices at 6 moons old- no matter if they have a disability that limits their abilities or not. When they turn 12 moons (or older), they will receive their warrior ceremony.

6: Cats MUST always fight for their Clan. Breaking this rule will result in immeadiate execution.

7: Warriors are considered the most important cats in the Clan, thus, they will be given the right to eating on patrols.

8: No kits may wander out of camp. Depending on how much trouble they caused, the punishment for them can be either apprentice duties at the lowest, to possible execution at the highest.

9: No cats may leave without permission from a higher-ranking cat. Failure in doing this will cause suspicion and possible exile.


End file.
